inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Test Tube's Laboratory
"Test Tube's Laboratory" is an underground laboratory owned by Test Tube underneath a Soda Machine. It made its first appearance in Tri Your Best. Appearance Tri Your Best It was discovered by Yin-Yang, after their repetitive presses on the "Water" and "Dr. Fizz" buttons in the Soda Machine, located on the ground level. After pressing them interleaved for 10 times, a tube appeared outside of the Soda Machine, sucking them in. There, it was revealed to be Test Tube's secret laboratory, the place where Test Tube create her inventions and experiments, including the Bow-in-nator, and Experiment 626, a liquid that helps separate Yin-Yang from each other. After the separation, Yang jumped out of the lab, leaving a hole in the lab's roof Inanimate Insanity II T-Shirt Anniversary The lab appears once again in this 1 million views anniversary video. In the lab, there are now new devices, the View Counter. It is used to counts the views on all episodes, if not just Tri Your Best and Breaking The Ice. Apparently, if one counter reaches 1 million, its capacity will be closer to the maximum count and will starts to malfunction. Viewing the distressing scene was everyone that was competing in Season 2, other than Tissues, Box, and Yin-YangThe three weren't present so that later in the video, the clip where they are advertising for the Inanimate Insanity Store in the T-shirt anniversary video would make more sense.. When the first counter, for the episode Tri Your Best reaches a million, everyone in the lab started to panic. While Fan and Paintbrush was discussing for an idea to stop the viewers from watching their videos before another counter reaches a million. Shortly after, the second counter, for Breaking The Ice, reaches that amount of views. The scene suddenly changes to the Soda Machine on the ground level, with a muffled explosion sound. It is unknown if the lab actually exploded, or the video and the scene itself was non-canon. Alternate Reality Show During a discussion with Taco, Microphone spontaneously comes across Test Tube's lab, which results in her crossing out the "secret" in the sign, so the lab is no longer a secret. There is also a new unknown gadget in the lab that allows time travel and dimension hopping. Due to its resemblance to a calculator, Lightbulb attempts to determine how much money she owes Test Tube, and accidentally sends the two to the very first episode of Inanimate Insanity. Password There has only been two times where we have seen the password. To enter, you must press the Water and Dr. Fizz buttons on the vending machine in a certain order. In Tri Your Best, the password is Water then Dr. Fizz ten times over. In Alternate Reality Show, the password is the second Dr. Fizz, the first water and then the first Dr. Fizz three times. (Note: The vending machine is renovated sometime between those two episodes and the buttons change, which might explain why Test Tube changed the password in the first place. Either that or she changes it regularly.) Trivia *It is unknown how everyone got into the laboratory in the Inanimate Insanity II T-Shirt Anniversary video, however, it is suspected that Test Tube let them in to view the scene of the View Counter reaching a million. Gallery TT's_lab's_science_rules.jpeg|Science rules. Don't violate them! Testtubessecretlaboratory.png Note Category:A to Z Category:Locations Category:Inanimate Insanity II